You're Too Drunk
by beckaliz
Summary: m!Hawke x Anders. NSFW. Correm Hawke is drunk when they come home from The Hanged Man and he wants some attention.


_Author's Note: Please let me know what you think. ^.^ I have written such things collaboratively in the past, but never really shared it. Any input would be great, so I can provide more for your enjoyment. Thanks so much! 3_

It had been a long evening at the Hanged Man. They were celebrating something-or-other—which was a frequent occasion when Correm Hawke had anything to say about it—and there had been much imbibing of various types of alcoholic beverages. The big blonde warrior was, of course, at the forefront of such activities. Since he didn't usually take much seriously anyway, people were not intimidated by his personal variety of drunk.

Anders had to practically drag the man up the stairs at the estate to get him into the bedroom. While Correm was more the lanky rather than the beefy sort of athletic, he was at the very least still heavier than the mage was, which made it a somewhat difficult task. When they got into the bedroom, and Anders shut the door behind them, Correm collapsed on the floor.

"Urff," he muttered into the rug under his face. "The floor is nice, Anders. You should—_hic—_come on down here."

Shaking his head, Anders knelt down next to him and ran his fingers through Correm's hair. "Are you going to stay there all night, love?"

"Nuh-uh," Correm shook his head. He rubbed his face on the carpet a little as he did.

"You do remember the dog rolls around and licks himself on this rug, yes?"

"Bastard," Correm muttered, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, then looked over at Anders. He grinned. "Hello there, sexy," he said. The subject had apparently been changed.

Anders chuckled as Correm leaned toward him and put a hand on Anders's thigh, sliding it up towards his waist. "Aren't you too drunk for this?"

Correm shook his head. He slid over and straddled Anders's thighs, folding his hands behind Anders's neck and arching towards him. "When have I—_hic_—ever been?"

"Last week," Anders replied immediately. With Correm so close, he couldn't resist, and put his hands around to cup Correm's buttocks and squeeze gently.

With a harrumph to express what he thought about that, Correm tilted his head to put his mouth to the side of Anders's neck. "You'll give it to me and you'll like it," he said, muffled against his skin.

"I suppose I can't say no to that," Anders said. With a last squeeze of Correm's hindquarters, he pushed the man off and got back to his feet.

While the warrior went unsteadily towards the bed, he complained, "You should drink with me, it's very nice." He rubbed at his eyes again.

"If I did that, sweetheart, we'd neither of us be fit to consummate our affections after evenings such as these," Anders said.

"I consumed plenty!" came the protest from Correm, who was trying to roll out of his clothes unsuccessfully. "I consumed like... had to have been six shots, and that pint of something, and—"

"Not quite what I meant," Anders chuckled. In the end he helped the warrior out of his clothes. One by one they went onto the floor, and when Correm was finally naked, Anders stripped off his own. Once he was finally lying down on the bed, Correm actually started to feel like he would like to sleep, almost forgetting about what he had just wanted to do. However, Anders was not going to let him get away with it.

"But I—"

"No," Anders said firmly. "You wanted it, now you're going to get it and you're going to enjoy it." He pushed a barely struggling man towards the headboard, and went to retrieve a long scarf from the dresser nearby. When he returned with it, Correm looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you cold?" he asked ingenuously. He was too lethargic to protest when Anders took his wrists and wrapped the scarf around them a few times, and tied him firmly to the bed. "Hey!" he said when it finally got through his thick skull what was going on.

Anders smothered further protest with a kiss, sealing their lips together and sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth. Meanwhile, his hand roamed down his neck and over his chest to touch and caress. Correm jumped and made a little grunt against his mouth when Anders pinched a nipple. He made other little noises as he received further treatments, all of which the mage swallowed down. Finally Anders leaned back, leaving Correm gasping for breath after the prolonged kiss.

"You're right, you're not too drunk," Anders agreed in a whisper against Correm's neck, his fingers circling the stiffness between his legs. He ran his thumb around the tip, spreading the moisture around from the warrior's arousal.

Correm couldn't do much more than moan in response. How long had they been doing this? He still hadn't gotten the hang of things, and it just felt too good to let Anders do whatever he wanted. The man really _knew_ what he was doing. Now he had him all tied up. Correm had played that game before, but not with Anders. And not on the receiving end, either.

Anders, still caressing him in all the right places, moved down the bed and pushed Correm's legs up to drape them over his shoulders. He knelt there, looking down across the warrior's belly. Correm was watching him, his mouth was slightly parted and he was panting softly just in anticipation of what he knew Anders was going to do.

He was not disappointed. Anders bent his head down to take Correm's length into his mouth, while at the same time he slid a saliva-slicked finger into his entrance. Correm gasped and jerked on the scarf a bit as his muscles clenched with his initial reaction. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and whined piteously as the other man began to work at him with tongue and fingers.

"Ohhnn..." he panted. Anders was _far_ too good at this. No man should have that kind of skill. It just wasn't fair. Correm normally liked to keep a decent amount of his sexual dignity intact, but half of the time with Anders it was a lost cause. Tonight was no different. Despite himself, Anders soon had him moaning, squirming, curling his toes and rocking his hips gently. Anders knew just where to press, just when to lick, just when to nibble and when to make just the slightest breath against his skin.

"Anders," he moaned. "I... hah... I can't... I'm-!" Groaning throatily, Correm clenched his fists and arched his back up off the mattress as his release shot through him. He shuddered and fell back down as his climax ebbed, sweat cooling on his skin and suddenly making him shiver. He tilted his head down to look at his lover. Anders was wiping the back of his hand across his mouth; a teasing smear of white at the corner of his lips was evidence of what he'd just done. Correm's legs were still propped over the other man's shoulders, making this a somewhat undignified position for him.

With a little smirk, Anders pulled his fingers free. Correm shuddered again. That always got to him the most. When it was... when he felt it from both sides. No matter how many girls he had fooled around with in his younger years, until he'd been with Anders he hadn't realized that there were ways a man could feel pleasure that he hadn't been familiar with.

Anders planted a kiss on Correm's softening member before he sat back a little, sliding Correm's legs down on either side of his waist. That little kiss made Correm's cheeks flare with heat as he blushed.

The mage smirked. "You always do that," he commented.

"Do—_hic—_what?" Correm asked, hiccuping. "I swear, I haven't—_hic_—the slightest clue what you're talking about." He did, of course. Anders did that little trick—that little kiss right there—just to make him blush. He was usually the one embarrassing _other people_, with his jokes and his sarcasm and general irreverence for everything in life. But when Anders kissed him _there_, after doing _that_, he was always the one blushing.

Anders kept that knowing smile on his face, caressing Correm's inner thigh gently with his fingers. He shook his head a little. "There's no point denying it."

"I'll do it anyway," Correm insisted. He tried to sit up, straining against the bonds on his wrists, but Anders pushed him down again. "Let me _up_. It's my turn."

"Seems to me like it just _was_ your turn, love," Anders chuckled. He stood up and left the bed suddenly, disappearing into the washroom. Before Correm could question him and demand that he come back, he did, bearing a wet cloth to clean up with. Correm complained about the temperature of the water and shivered dramatically the whole time, but Anders just smiled.

When he was done, Anders tossed the cloth unceremoniously aside and sat between Correm's legs again. He traced swirls through the light hairs trailing down his lower belly toward his manhood, which was once again paying attention after all that cleaning and wiping.

"Uh..." Correm frowned up at him. "Are you going to untie me?"

"Shh, no," Anders said. He bent over, trailing kisses up Correm's chest and sliding his hands over the man's hips. He felt down over his inner thighs and licked at his throat slowly, up under his chin and over his mouth.

Preempting the mage, Correm shifted his weight and threw his legs around Anders's waist, locking his ankles together. "Fine," he said, clinging to his lover with his legs, making him lose his balance and yanking him down with a soft _oof_.

Anders laughed softly, looking into Correm's eyes and brushing some of that sandy-blonde hair back from the warrior's sweaty forehead. He pressed their lips together and caressed him down below again. "Still eager for more?" Correm growled softly and squeezed him hard with his thighs. "I'll—" Anders grunted, "—take that as a yes."

The mage settled in, hitching Correm's hips up and placing himself at the other man's entrance. He let out a long, low sigh as he pushed into him and they both adjusted to the position. Correm felt the stretch, sharp yet pleasurable, and he moaned. With his hands tied, he could do no more than cling with his legs and arch his back, and the mild frustration this caused heightened his arousal.

When Anders was fully inside, and their faces were close together, he licked over the mage's lips and begged in a whisper, "_Please..._"

Anders moaned in response. He wrapped his arms around Correm, grabbing him by the shoulders from behind, and began to thrust in and out of him. Even after already having found release once, Correm was more than ready to receive this.

They moved together in unison, a dance that they'd shared many times already, but that he wanted to share again, and again, and again. Somehow, each time, it felt _oh so_ good, in newer ways than it had even the time before. He wondered how Anders managed that.

It wasn't long until their bodies were slick as they moved together. Correm was limited, but he wasn't immobilized, and he managed to regain some of that dignity that he'd lost before, if only evidenced by the gasps and moans that he drew from Anders's throat with every rock of his hips.

Fingers clasped his erection again, and the warrior stiffened, orgasm coming quickly. He spilled into Anders's hand, and the mage thrust into him a few more times before he called out as well. They kissed, an exhausted kiss full of breath and heavy tongues. Anders lay down on top of him, sighing heavily. They were both catching their breath.

Correm had the words "thank you" dancing around in his head, but they wouldn't slip onto his tongue. Now he wanted to hold Anders close, feeling sleepy and comforted and in one of his unusual loving moments. But his hands were still tied.

"Anders?" he said.

"Mmf?" came the response. Anders's mouth was mushed against his shoulder.

"Now are you going to untie me?"

"Mngh."

"... Anders?"

A deep snore was the only response he got.

"... shit."


End file.
